


My Rose, My Love

by BroomballKraken



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathhouse Boning, Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter 1 is rated T, Chapter 2 is rated E, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Rare pair hell is a terrible place, There's no plot spoilers though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: Sylvain and Lorenz have a rather...complicated relationship, but when one of them is critically wounded and makes a desperate declaration between bloody coughs, they find that the feelings that they harbor for each other run much deeper than either of them had realized.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks down the door of the FE3H fandom* Yes hello it is I, BroomballKraken, here to monopolize the Sylvain/Lorenz tag like the rare pair loving dumbass that I am! Yeah, so this is an incredibly cliché scenario for a fic, but I don't care because it is one of my favorite clichés and I do what I want!!! Anyway, I'll shut up now lmao Thanks for reading!

Taking lives was an unfortunate reality of war, and no matter how many times the blood of his victims coated his lance, Sylvain had never gotten used to it. Sitting astride his horse, he let out a yell as he thrust his lance into yet another unlucky imperial soldier. They crumpled to the ground, blood staining the grass below the now lifeless body. Sylvain’s face scrunched up with disgust. What a pointless waste of life.

Suddenly, his horse reared up, startled by a fireball landing at its feet. Sylvain lost his balance and fell to the ground with a grunt, while his horse quickly fled the scene. He jumped to his feet and parried an ax aimed for his head just in time. He delivered a swift kick to his attacker’s gut, knocking them to the ground before he permanently silenced them with a follow up jab with his lance. Panting heavily, Sylvain’s eyes darted around to survey his surroundings, and he quickly realized that he was in a dangerous position.

Three archers had arrows trained on him, and without being on his horse, Sylvain had no chance of dodging all three of them if fired at the same time. Clenching his jaw, he prepared to make an attempt anyway, and the arrows were loosed with jarring twangs of the bowstrings.

Miraculously, none of the arrows made it to their intended mark, for a horse suddenly appeared before Sylvain, and he immediately recognized the purple armor of its rider. Time seemed to slow as Sylvain could only watch as Lorenz easily struck down the three archers with a perfectly executed Ragnarok spell, but not before two of the arrows pierced through his armor and embedded themselves in his shoulder and gut. He fell from his horse, and Sylvain’s blood ran cold as he scrambled to Lorenz’s side.

“Lorenz! You idiot!” Sylvain said, cursing as he quickly knelt down beside him, eyes wide with fear. Blood had already started seeping out from where the arrows had buried themselves into his flesh. Sylvain cringed as he looked around for the nearest person who knew healing magic.

“Ah, Sylvain…” Lorenz said, his breathing ragged, “I...made it in time. I am so glad…”

“Why the fuck did you get in the way? Of all the stupid things to do!” Sylvain growled, standing up as he slipped his arms under Lorenz’s and started dragging him in Marianne’s direction. “Hold this!” Sylvain shoved his lance at Lorenz, and he set his arm over it, just barely keeping it from slipping to the ground.

“I...I could not bare to see you...hurt.” Lorenz said in response, and Sylvain’s heart clenched. “You...you mean so...much to me.”

“Well, same here.” Sylvain grumbled, dropping Lorenz unceremoniously to grab his lance and dispose of a charging enemy. Sylvain bent over to grab Lorenz to start dragging him again, but froze when Lorenz’s hand brushed his cheek, a wetness smearing across his face: blood. Lorenz’s face had grown deathly pale, and sweat beaded on his forehead. This was not good.

“Sylvain, I must tell you...how I truly feel.” Lorenz choked out, blood oozing from the corner of his mouth and regret apparent in his amethyst eyes. “Despite all of the ugliness of this war, of this life...you are like a b-beautiful rose in the darkness...my rose...my...my love…”

“Now is not the time to be poetic, dumbass!” Sylvain said, his voice cracking and betraying his fear as he moved to pick him back up. He then realized exactly what Lorenz had said, and he almost let go of him as his jaw dropped in shock.

“L-Love?”

“I...I love you, Sylvain…” Lorenz whispered, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes as his eyelids slowly started to slip shut. Sylvain’s heart dropped and he blanched. No, no, no...this was not happening. Tears welled up in his eyes as he smacked Lorenz’s cheeks to keep him awake. He was not letting Lorenz die after a confession like that, especially not before he could respond properly.

“Please...please Lorenz, you can’t die here.” Sylvain pleaded, tears streaming down his face. Lorenz’s eyes opened slightly, and he winced as Sylvain resumed his task of dragging him closer to the healers. Lorenz started mumbling incoherently, and Sylvain noticed that the bleeding of his wounds had gotten worse. Shit! He dropped to his knees, his hands hovering over Lorenz’s body as he tried to think of something to do in his borderline hysterical state.

“Sylvain, please move!”

A small hand grabbed Sylvain by the arm and yanked him away from Lorenz, and he blinked in confusion as he turned to see Marianne kneeling down next to him, her hands glowing white with healing magic.

“I-I can’t take the arrows out here. He will bleed to death. We need to get him back to the monastery's infirmary.” she said, her brow furrowed in concentration, and the bleeding around Lorenz’s wounds seemed to lessen slightly. Sylvain’s mouth opened and closed a few times, but he couldn’t think of anything to say. He really couldn’t say anything at the moment anyway, as he was trying and failing to choke down his sobs. A shaky hand suddenly grabbed one of his, and Sylvain locked eyes with Lorenz, who smiled weakly at him.

“S-Sylvain…” he breathed, and Sylvain cupped his face and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Lorenz...you better not die...I-I can’t just leave your confession hanging like that…” Sylvain finally managed to say, and Lorenz let out a weak chuckle in response as his eyes slipped shut.

“I will...try my best...I am...Lorenz Hellman...Gloucester...after all.” Sylvain couldn’t bring himself to laugh at the tired old joke as Lorenz fell unconscious, his breathing light and weak.

“I think the battle is ending. Can you carry him, Sylvain?” Marianne asked as she stood up. Sylvain nodded and gathered his broken lover into his arms, clinging to him for dear life. They took off to meet up with the rest of the army, and Sylvain prayed hard to the goddess that they could save the man who loved him, and the man that he loved so much in return.

*

Sylvain didn’t know how long he had been standing outside the door of the infirmary, with his forehead pressed against the wall and his mind in agonizing turmoil as he desperately waited for any news about Lorenz’s condition. Manuela had not said much when Sylvain had rushed Lorenz into the infirmary, but the grim look on her face was not a good sign, and that scared Sylvain to death.

“Sylvain, you stupid idiot…” he hissed through grit teeth, fresh tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he smacked his forehead against the wall a few times. Lorenz loved him...why hadn’t he realized that sooner? More importantly, why didn’t he realize that he loved Lorenz too?

Now that he actually thought about it, it was so godsdamn obvious. Their complicated relationship had started out as mostly a physical thing, but lately it felt like they had been getting closer emotionally. Sylvain had found himself seeking Lorenz’s company far more often, outside of their bedroom escapades, and he quickly found that Lorenz was one of the most noble men he had ever met, in every sense of the word. He was still a bit pompous and dramatic, but he was always ready to lend a helping hand to those who needed it, and his aspirations as the future leader of his noble house were something that Sylvain admired. He was increasingly sad and lonely when not enjoying Lorenz’s company, a fact that he had stubbornly kept to himself out of embarrassment, but now he was regretting not being honest with himself and Lorenz about his true feelings.

Lorenz loved Sylvain, and, because of his own hesitation, Sylvain might never be able to tell Lorenz that he loved him back. He let out a frustrated yell and slammed his fist against the wall, the tears he had been trying to hold back finally spilling down his face.

“Sylvain?”

Flinching as the voice hit his ears, he slowly turned his head to find Ingrid looking at him, a small smile on her face that didn’t reach her eyes. Sylvain gulped as he pushed off of the wall and rubbed his arm over his face to clear away the tears. Ingrid hesitated for a moment, before she reached out and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

“Have...you heard anything yet?” she asked, her voice soft and sympathetic. He shook his head, taking in a deep, shaky breath and letting it out slowly. Silence fell between them, and Ingrid gently took his hands in hers and gave them a light squeeze.

“Are you okay? I’ve never seen you so upset.” Ingrid said. Sylvain sniffed and shook his head again, letting out a humorless chuckle.

“I’ve never _felt_ so upset.” he said bitterly. He then sighed and wrapped his arms around himself, his gaze shifting to the floor. “Ingrid...after he was shot, Lorenz...he called me his rose...he told me...that he loved me.” His voice dropped in volume as he spoke, and Ingrid’s eyes widened as she gasped.

“Oh gods, he really said that?”

“Yeah...and I...I love him too.” Sylvain brought a hand to his face as fresh tears spilled down his cheeks, and he let himself be pulled into Ingrid’s embrace. She gently guided his head to her shoulder, and he let out the sobs he had been trying to hold back as he clutched her arms.

“I’m such a fucking idiot.” Sylvain said between sobs, “I was too stupid to realize it sooner, and now I...I might never get the chance to tell him how I really feel.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Ingrid said, wrapping her arms around him and rubbing his back gently. “Lorenz is strong and stubborn. He will make it through this. He has you to wake up to, after all.” Sylvain smiled against her shoulder as he finally managed to stop crying, and he lifted his head up to meet her gaze.

“You’re right. I know he’ll pull through. Thank you, Ingrid.” Sylvain said, his voice coming out a bit hoarse from his sobbing. Ingrid smiled brightly and reached up, wiping away the stray tears from his face.

“Anytime. We’re best friends, remember. You can always count on me to help you out in the hard times, okay?”

“Yeah, I know.”

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary opened, and Manuela stepped out, quietly closing the door behind her. She turned and jumped a bit when she saw Sylvain and Ingrid standing in the hallway.

“Oh, Sylvain, Ingrid. You startled me!” she said, and Sylvain’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he took a step closer to her.

“How...How’s Lorenz?” he asked, holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

“He...will pull through.” Manuela said, a tired smile crossing her face. A wave of relief washed through Sylvain as he slowly let out the breath he had been holding. Thank the gods.

“Can I see him?” Sylvain asked. Manuela hesitated a moment, before she shrugged and nodded.

“I don’t see why not. He is still resting, but he might wake up soon. Just you, though.” she said, casting a glance at Ingrid.

“I’ll go tell the others the good news.” Ingrid said, smiling at Sylvain as she gently squeezed his hands.

“Thanks.” Sylvain said, and he watched for a moment as Ingrid walked off with Manuela, who was lamenting about needing a good, stiff drink after this long day. Sylvain smiled slightly, before he opened the door to the infirmary and walked in.

Lorenz was the lone occupant of the room; luckily there were no other serious injuries in the most recent battle. Sylvain made his way to the bed where his lover lay, chest rising up and down evenly as he quietly slept. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and took Lorenz’s hand. It was soft and warm, and Sylvain entwined their fingers together, relishing in the simple contact.

Sylvain’s gaze shifted to Lorenz. His injured shoulder and chest were covered in bandages, and Sylvain guessed that under the blankets, his torso made for a similar site. His hair was disheveled and sprawled out over the pillow that his head rested on, and his face looked peaceful as he slept, soft breaths of air being pulled in and out of his slightly parted lips. Sylvain thought that he was so beautiful, but most importantly, he was _alive_.

A loud groan suddenly pierced the silence of the room, and the hand that Sylvain was holding squeezed around his own. Lorenz shifted on the bed, and his eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. Tears of happiness threatened to spill down Sylvain’s face, continuing today’s trend of crying his eyes out, but he managed to hold back.

“Ugh...where…?” Lorenz mumbled, wincing in pain when he tried to prop himself up with the arm attached to his injured shoulder. His eyes then went to his hand that was grasping Sylvain’s, and then amethyst eyes met earthy brown ones.

“S-Sylvain?” Lorenz breathed, eyes wide as he let go of his hand and brought it up to cup Sylvain’s cheek. A small smile crossed Sylvain’s face as his hand moved to cover Lorenz’s.

“Hey. How’re you feeling?”

“Absolutely terrible.” Lorenz said, and Sylvain snorted to stifle a laugh, “I feel like I was trampled on by 50 armored horses.”

“More like impaled by two arrows.” Sylvain said, and the smile fell from his face and was replaced with a serious frown. “Speaking of, that was really, really fucking stupid of you.” Lorenz flinched at the vulgar language, but Sylvain didn’t care. He was a little miffed that Lorenz had almost thrown his life away for his sake.

“Ah, well…” Lorenz mumbled, averting his gaze, “I...do admit that my actions were a bit rash. I just…” He paused as he worried his lower lip between his teeth. “I seem to lose all sense of reason when it comes to you, Sylvain.” Sylvain was silent for a moment, before he sighed and shook his head.

“You dumbass.” Sylvain ignored Lorenz’s pout in response, “I was really scared, you know. I thought you were going to die.” He gulped as he remembered exactly how scared he had been, and a guilty look appeared in Lorenz’s eyes.

“I-I am sorry, Sylvain. You...I just...ah…” Lorenz said, his words coming out as mumbles. A small smile crossed Sylvain’s face. He knew what Lorenz was trying to say, so he would help him out a bit.

“Do you remember what you said to me, after you got shot?”

Lorenz’s brow furrowed as he took a moment to think. “Ah, no, my memory is a bit fuzzy at the moment. I remember falling off of my horse, but the rest is a blur.”

“Ah, well,” Sylvain said, taking both of Lorenz’s hands in his, “You...said I was your rose...and that you loved me.” Lorenz was silent for a moment, his eyes wide and his jaw dropping, and Sylvain had to try really hard to refrain from laughing at how silly he looked.

“I...I _what_?” Lorenz finally managed to squeak out, his face flushing a bright red in color. Sylvain let a chuckle slip this time, and Lorenz visibly swallowed and nervously averted his gaze.

“I-I think I do recall...saying those words to you.” Lorenz continued, turning his face away from Sylvain, who tilted his head, confused. “I really should have kept that to myself. I know that you could never feel the same way about me, as insufferable and inadequate as I am.” Sylvain blinked at him. This...did not sound like Lorenz. Where was his infallible confidence that was borderline arrogance?

“Just forget I said it, I do not want to ruin our-” Lorenz rambled on, but he was cut off when Sylvain grabbed his head and pulled it back towards him so that he could silence him with a tender kiss. The rest of his sentence was swallowed up as Lorenz sighed into Sylvain’s mouth, and the latter could practically feel the tension ooze out of the former. They parted after a moment, and Sylvain held a finger up to Lorenz’s lips when he tried to speak again.

“Shut up and listen to me.” Sylvain said, and Lorenz’s mouth snapped shut and he nodded slightly.

“Look, I don’t know where you got the idea that I could never feel the same way about you, because it’s just not true. Because, to be honest, Lorenz, I...I love you too. I think I have for a while now, I just...was too dense to realize it, until the fear of losing you made me come to my senses.” Sylvain paused to gently squeeze Lorenz’s hands, as he noticed his beautiful amethyst eyes had taken on a watery sheen. “I’ve said that I’ve been in love before, with people who only loved me for my nobility or crest, but it was never true love. Until now, that is. You...you’re different than all the others, Lorenz. It would have absolutely killed me if you had died today.”

Silence filled the room as Sylvain waited patiently for Lorenz to process his words. He closed his eyes as he took in a shaky breath, and Sylvain reached up to wipe away a few tears that ran down his face.

“Sylvain, are you...certain?” Lorenz said, and the look of disbelief in his eyes was like a knife to Sylvain’s heart.

“Yes, of course I am. Why is it so hard to believe?”

“I just…” Lorenz paused, biting his lip, “For as long as I can remember, I was told that love was never important when it came to finding a lifelong partner. All that mattered was finding a noble with good ‘breeding’. I never thought that anyone would ever actually fall in love with me, or I with anyone. It is...a new and terrifying feeling. If you told me you didn’t feel the same way, I might have just died on the spot.” Sylvain barked out a laugh, and Lorenz pouted and narrowed his eyes.

“Do you have to be so dramatic all the time?” Sylvain said with a smirk. Lorenz rolled his eyes.

“You just said that it would have killed you if I had died. And you are calling me dramatic?”

“Er,” Sylvain felt his face heat up as he rubbed at his neck, “Yeah, I guess you have a point there.” A bright smile finally spread across Lorenz’s face, and Sylvain marveled at the beauty of it. “But seriously, fuck all of that bullshit noble crap. We’ve gotta take charge of our own lives, Lorenz. If our families don’t like it, they can fuck off.”

“I...would have to agree, although I would have said it with a bit more tact.” Lorenz said, pursing his lips. Sylvain laughed and stole a light kiss from Lorenz’s lips, and his heart leapt when he felt him smile against his lips.

“I love you, Lorenz.” Sylvain said when he pulled away, and Lorenz’s eyes were filled with adoration as he brushed the back of his hand over Sylvain’s cheek.

“And I love you, my beautiful rose.” Lorenz said.

“Why a rose? My hair is orange, not red you know.”

“Roses come in more than just one color.” Lorenz said, rolling his eyes. “Different colors for different occasions. I do believe orange roses represent fascination, passion, enthusiasm, attraction, and...desire.” His voice dropped low as he said the last word, and Sylvain grinned.

“Yeah, that sounds like me.”

“How _humble_ of you.” Lorenz’s said, sighing as he rolled his eyes. “Not that I disagree.”

“What about purple?”

“Purple symbolizes majesty, royalty, adoration, and fascination.” Sylvain took Lorenz’s hand and lifted it to his lips, and he placed a tender kiss on his knuckles.

“That definitely sounds like you.” Sylvain whispered against his hand, and Lorenz’s face flushed a bright red as he turned his head away and ran his hand through his hair. His face then scrunched up with a look of disgust, which confused Sylvain.

“What?”

“Eh, my hair feels...gross. I will need to take a very long bath when I get out of here.” Lorenz mumbled, and Sylvain’s eyes lit up as he leaned in close to Lorenz’s face.

“Hmm, well, in your wounded condition, you may need someone to help you wash those...hard to reach places.” Sylvain said, his tongue poking out of his mouth to swipe over his lips seductively. Lorenz swallowed thickly and shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

“How rude of you to tease me so when I am in no such state to do anything about it.” Lorenz grumbled, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest. “But...I rather like your idea, but only if you are the one volunteering for the job.”

“Oh, you know it.” Sylvain said, chuckling as he kissed Lorenz again. “I wouldn’t let anyone else take care of my rose like that. Not that anyone else could do as good of a job as me.” Lorenz rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“You are insufferable.”

“I know, but you still love me.”

“...You are not wrong.”

Laughter filled the infirmary as the two lovers embraced, and soon their lips met again, hearts filled with happiness and love for one another. Sylvain never thought that he would be compared to a rose of all things, but he found that he didn’t mind it all that much, as long as it was coming from the purple rose that matched his orange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I clicked on the first site that came up on google for those rose color meanings, so I have no idea how accurate they are lmao
> 
> Edit: So this was going to stay a one-shot, but now I really want to write up that bath scene so, uh, stay tuned for that eventually??? (yes the rating will most certainly be increasing when that gets posted lmao)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that the placeholder title of this chapter was 'Two bros, chillin' in the bathhouse, zero feet apart 'cause they’re very gay' That is all *goes to sit in the sin bin for 3 days straight*

“Please put me down, Sylvain. I am well enough to walk.”

“C’mon babe, just let me take care of you.”

Lorenz pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest, and Sylvain chuckled. He had Lorenz gathered into his arms, bridal style, and they had just entered the bathhouse after changing into comfortable robes. After five days of being cooped up in the infirmary, Manuela agreed to let Lorenz go take a much needed bath, and Sylvain had offered to help him out, of course.

“This is incredibly undignified and-” Lorenz’s complaining was cut off when Sylvain leaned over and roughly pressed his lips to Lorenz’s, muffling his words as he shoved his tongue into his mouth. When Sylvain finally pulled away, Lorenz’s face was flushed and his eyes were wide.

“Heh, well whaddya know. I actually found a good way to shut you up for once.”

“Hmm, if that is how you plan to shut me up all the time, then I fear that I will be incentivised to talk even more.” Lorenz said, a sly grin crossing his face. Sylvain just rolled his eyes.

“Y’know, I could just drop you right in the bath and leave you there to wash up alone.” Sylvain said. He laughed when Lorenz huffed and averted his gaze, but his protests ceased as Sylvain approached the edge of the bath and finally set Lorenz back on his feet. Lorenz shrugged off his robe, and Sylvain had to try really hard to keep his eyes from wandering over his beautiful naked body. Instead, he reached around to Lorenz’s back to start undoing the bandage wrapped around his chest.

“Do they still hurt, babe?” Sylvain asked as he placed a kiss on Lorenz’s cheek.

“Mmm, they are a bit tender, yes, but it is a manageable pain.” Lorenz said, shrugging as he undid the second bandage around his abdomen. Sylvain discarded the bandage from his chest and he gazed at Lorenz’s shoulder. The arrow wound was sealed, but was still a bit swollen and red, and could probably reopen if Lorenz moved about too much. Sylvain gently brushed his fingers over the irritated skin, before leaning down to place a light kiss above the wound. Lorenz shivered, and Sylvain smiled against his skin.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up already.” Sylvain said, slipping out of his own robe as he took Lorenz by the hand and led him to the edge of the bath. Steam was steadily rising from the water, and Sylvain stepped in, humming contentedly as he helped Lorenz into the bath. Lorenz sat down and sighed deeply as he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

“This feels heavenly.” Lorenz said as Sylvain settled next to him. He swung an arm over Lorenz’s shoulders as Lorenz grabbed a bar of soap and began scrubbing his arms and chest clean. Sylvain nodded in agreement as he leaned over to nuzzle his nose against Lorenz’s cheek and nibble on his earlobe.

“Sylvain, dear, you are making it very difficult to focus on cleaning myself.” Lorenz grumbled, his face flushed as he leaned away.

“Heh, sorry. You’re just too sexy, Lorenz. I can’t control myself sometimes.” Sylvain whispered in Lorenz’s ear, and he chuckled when Lorenz swallowed thickly. “Let me wash your hair for you.” Sylvain pushed his arm between the wall and Lorenz’s back and pulled him onto his lap. Lorenz did not protest, and he sighed as he pushed his back against Sylvain’s chest.

“If you insist, darling.” Lorenz mumbled, his eyes slowly sliding shut. Sylvain lathered a generous amount of soap onto his hands and he started gently kneading his fingers against Lorenz’s scalp. Lorenz groaned as he leaned his head forward, allowing Sylvain to massage the back of his head and neck as well. The movement caused Lorenz to shift backwards on Sylvain’s lap, and Sylvain had to bite his lip hard to stifle a moan when Lorenz’s ass rubbed against his half-hard dick.

“Hmm, it seems that _someone_ is excited.” Lorenz said, glancing over his shoulder with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sylvain grinned and placed a kiss on Lorenz’s shoulder as he continued cleaning his hair.

“Of course I am, babe. How could I not be when my hot as fuck boyfriend is sitting naked on my lap?” Sylvain said, coaxing a groan from Lorenz as Sylvain ran his hands over his chest and grazed his teeth over his shoulder.

“S-Sylvain…” Lorenz breathed, arching into the sensual touches. He brought a hand up over his shoulder to cup Sylvain’s face, and Sylvain continued running his hands over Lorenz’s chest, down to his stomach, over his hips, and came to rest on his thighs.

“Heh, you seem pretty excited yourself, Lorenz.” Sylvain said, gazing over Lorenz’s shoulder and down at his lap, where his erection was very obvious under the surface of the bathwater.

“Y-Yes, it...has been too long, my dear. Being confined to a bed for five days has me absolutely craving you.” Lorenz growled, and Sylvain bit his lip as a wave of arousal coursed through him.

“Yeah, same here.” Sylvain said, “But you should probably be careful with those wounds-” He was interrupted when Lorenz suddenly turned around in his lap, splashing soap and water everywhere as he roughly pressed his lips to Sylvain’s. His surprised noise was muffled, and Sylvain moaned into his mouth when Lorenz ground his crotch down against his own, grabbed both of their dicks, and stroked them together. Sylvain arched into Lorenz’s hand, rutting their dicks together desperately as he buried his hands into Lorenz’s hair to deepen the kiss.

“Sylvain,” Lorenz whispered against his lips, “I want you, my love.” Sylvain chuckled and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Alright, but let’s get the soap out of your hair before it gets in my eyes.” he said, and Lorenz smiled and nodded as he disappeared under the water for a moment, scrubbing at his hair until the soap was gone. When he resurfaced, Sylvain had moved to sit on the edge of the bath, and when he tried to stand up, Lorenz stopped him by placing his hands on his thighs.

“Wait a moment, my dear.” Lorenz said, leaning up to kiss Sylvain, “I must thank you for helping me get here without hurting myself.” His lips moved to his neck, where he nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin, causing Sylvain to shiver and let out a shaky breath as his arousal grew exponentially. Lorenz chuckled against his skin as he moved lower and lower, trailing kisses along Sylvain’s chest and stomach, until Lorenz was face-to-face with his fully erect dick.

After placing two quick kisses on the inside of Sylvain’s thighs, Lorenz slowly ran his tongue up the length of his cock, stopping to swirl around the head before taking it into his mouth. Sylvain moaned loudly, closing his eyes as his head fell back. He swallowed thickly, relishing in the pleasure of having Lorenz’s pretty mouth wrapped around his dick, sucking him off with a practiced skill. Sylvain grinned at the thought, biting his lip as he slipped a hand into Lorenz’s hair, pushing gently on his head until Lorenz had taken in his entire dick.

“Ah, damn, who would have thought that your big mouth would be good for something other than blabbing on about nobility and shit?” Sylvain said. Lorenz immediately released his dick and looked up, a heated glare on his face that made Sylvain burst out laughing.

“That’s incredibly rude, Sylvain.” Lorenz grumbled, pouting as he wiped the spit and pre-cum from his mouth. A toothy grin crossed Sylvain’s face as he leaned down to place a light kiss on his lover’s furrowed brow as he helped him climb out of the bath.

“Sorry, babe. You know I was just joking.” he said, and Lorenz just rolled his eyes as Sylvain pushed him onto his back, their lips meeting in a heated, hungry kiss that only heightened his desire. When he pulled away, Lorenz propped himself up on his elbows as Sylvain straddled him, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

“Hmm, let’s see…” he mumbled, “I probably shouldn’t top this time. Your guts have been through enough rearrangement right now.” Sylvain snorted when Lorenz’s face scrunched up in disapproval.

“Really, do you have to say it like that?”

“And you,” Sylvain continued, ignoring Lorenz’s question, “shouldn’t do too much of the hard work, so I guess that means I’m gonna ride you.” Lorenz’s face flushed as he licked his lips.

“I, ah, am very okay with that.” Lorenz said, his voice dropping low. Sylvain shivered with delight as he reached for the bag he had brought with him and dug out a jar of oil. Lorenz moved to take it from him, but Sylvain held it out of reach and pushed his hand away.

“Oh no, babe,” Sylvain said, smirking as he fell onto his backside, and Lorenz’s tilted his head, confused, “You can just sit back and...enjoy the show.”

Lorenz bit his lip and nodded in response, while Sylvain opened the jar and dipped his fingers in, coating them with a generous amount of oil. His eyes locked with Lorenz’s and Sylvain moved his fingers down to his own ass, his fingers teasing at the tight ring of muscle. He slowly pushed one slick finger in, biting his lip to stifle a groan as he slowly worked himself ready. Lorenz’s eyes were half-lidded and hazy with his arousal, and Sylvain pushed a second finger in, while his other hand wrapped around his own throbbing cock.

“Mmmm, Lorenz,” Sylvain groaned, “Touch yourself, please. I want you to pleasure yourself to the image of me finger-fucking myself.” Sylvain did not have to ask twice, and he grinned when Lorenz’s hand immediately wrapped around his cock and started stroking it in a steady rhythm.

“Ah, fuck Lorenz, you’re so fucking hot…” Sylvain moaned, throwing his head back as he shoved a third finger inside himself, trying desperately to get himself ready as fast as possible to accommodate Lorenz’s impressive cock.

“Ngh...my love, _please_,” Lorenz’s whined, his breathing heavy, “I need you _now_.” Sylvain bit his lip and removed his fingers, grabbing the jar of oil and moving to straddle Lorenz. Sylvain pressed one hand to Lorenz’s chest to steady himself, while the other dipped back into the oil and lathered a thick layer onto Lorenz’s dick. He continued to grip his dick as Sylvain pressed the tip to his entrance, and he slowly lowered himself down.

“Godsdamn…” Sylvain groaned when the head of Lorenz’s dick pushed into him, and he bit his lip as his muscles moved to adjust to the girth. Lorenz moaned under him as he slid further down, until he bottomed out and Lorenz’s dick was fully inside of him.

“M-Move already.” Lorenz pleaded, his hands moving to grip at and push down on Sylvain’s hips. Sylvain laughed and leaned down to place a kiss on Lorenz’s nose.

“Impatient bastard, aren’t you?” Sylvain growled, smirking as he quickly lifted himself off of Lorenz before slamming back down hard on his dick. Lorenz gasped and dug his nails into Sylvain’s thighs as he rode him steadily, while Lorenz started to buck his hips in time with Sylvain’s own movements.

“Hng...babe, d-don’t move too much…” Sylvain groaned, still slightly worried that Lorenz might aggravate his wounds. Lorenz just growled in response, but relented and let Sylvain control the pace.

“G-Gods, Sylvain, you feel...so good.” Lorenz said, slipping a hand behind his neck to pull Sylvain down for a rough kiss. Sylvain moaned as their tongues entwined together, and the immense amount of pleasure he was feeling prompted him to move faster. He broke the kiss and his brown eyes locked with Lorenz’s deep amethyst, and the intense look of lust in his lover’s eyes gave Sylvain pause.

“_Faster_, Sylvain.” Lorenz growled, thrusting his hips upward hard enough to cause Sylvain to cry out in ecstasy.

“I-I don’t want to hurt you-” Sylvain began, but the rest came out at a yelp when Lorenz grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him onto his back, totally reversing their positions.

“Hey! What are you-” Sylvain complained, but Lorenz ignored him and thrust back inside of Sylvain, slamming his dick into him as hard as he could.

“Oh, gods! Fuck, Lorenz!” Sylvain cried out, throwing his head back. All of Sylvain’s worries about hurting Lorenz left his mind as stars overtook his vision. Lorenz continued fucking Sylvain relentlessly, hitting him in just the right spot to send waves of pleasure coursing throughout his entire body.

“Sylvain, I love you…” Lorenz moaned, throwing one of Sylvain’s legs over his shoulder so that he could fuck him deeper.

“L-love you...too. Ngh!” Sylvain barely managed to say between groans. He clung desperately to Lorenz’s back, his nails digging into his skin, as Lorenz hungrily captured his lips again. Soon, the tightness in Sylvain’s gut was starting to become too much, and he realized that he was close to his breaking point.

“F-Fuck, Lorenz, I’m gonna come,” Sylvain whined, arching his back as Lorenz continued his relentless thrusting.

“Come for me, love.” Lorenz growled, one hand gripping Sylvain’s hip so that he could gain the leverage to fuck him harder, while the other wrapped around Sylvain’s dick and pumped it rapidly to help push him over the edge.

“Shit, fuck!” Sylvain moaned, and he cried out as he finally orgasmed, his cum spilling out onto Lorenz’s hand and both of their chests. Lorenz clenched his jaw as he thrust into Sylvain a few more times, before he gave into his own pleasure and released inside of him. Lorenz slowly slipped out and collapsed onto Sylvain’s chest, panting heavily, while Sylvain sighed deeply and combed his languid fingers through Lorenz’s hair.

“Damn, babe, that was a hot fuck.” Sylvain mumbled, a content smile crossing his face as he gazed at Lorenz’s face. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he noticed that Lorenz was cringing and looked to be in pain. Sylvain gently pushed on him until he rolled off of him and onto his back, revealing that blood was oozing out of his shoulder wound.

“Gods damn it, Lorenz! I told you that you were gonna hurt yourself, dumbass!” Sylvain said, cursing as he quickly reached for his bag and pulled out a towel. “You’re lucky I brought fresh bandages with me.”

“Mmmm, I certainly have no regrets, my dearest Sylvain,” Lorenz said, chuckling as he sat up to let Sylvain press the towel against his wound. Sylvain glowered as he pushed firmly to try and stop the bleeding, but when his eyes met those beautiful amethyst ones that he loved so much, his sour look was replaced with a soft smile.

“Tch, I can’t believe you were gonna risk bleeding out just so you could fuck me as hard as you could. And you’re always calling me the horny degenerate.” Sylvain said, laughing when Lorenz swatted at him playfully.

“My dear, please tell me you are not complaining about a delightful round of passionate sex with the one and only Lorenz Hellman Gloucester?” he said, chuckling when Sylvain completely lost it, laughing so hard that tears started falling down his face.

“You are the most insufferable man I’ve ever met.” Sylvain wheezed, rubbing an arm over his face to clear the moisture as he stood up and helped Lorenz to his feet. They shared a deep kiss, savoring the pleasant feeling as their post-orgasmic highs faded away.

“I guess we should clean up and get you back to the infirmary. I’ll wrap your wounds again when we dry off.” Sylvain said, pulling Lorenz towards the bath again, “I also need to come up with a good excuse as to why your wound opened up…” Lorenz laughed and shook his head.

“Oh, there is no doubt in my mind that Manuela will be able to quite accurately guess how that happened. I’m sure she will keep that to herself, though.” he said as they both slipped back to the bath, “I’m hoping that she will release me soon. I...miss spending these cold nights wrapped in your arms.” Sylvain smiled fondly as Lorenz caressed his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Yeah, I miss that too. I’m sure it won’t be too much longer...if your horny ass will quit fucking open your wounds.” Sylvain said, and he had to cover his face with his hands to shield his eyes from the water Lorenz splashed in his direction. When their water fight had ended, they settled down to enjoy the bath, arms around each other’s shoulders and fingers entwined perfectly together.

“Hey, Lorenz?” Sylvain said, turning his head to nuzzle his nose against his neck.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“And I love you as well.” They smiled at each other, eyes sparkling with adoration as their lips met in another tender kiss, and for the rest of the night, there was no war, no battles, no death. It was just the two of them, embracing the love that they held deeply for each other.


End file.
